Finding Loved Ones
by Kuriyama.LovesNaruto
Summary: Naruto, un chico normal. Sasuke, un chico que piensa que vivir al margen ofrece una perspectiva única de la vida, hasta que llega el momento de entrar en escena y ver al mundo desde adentro. Ambos son amigos. Pero tras un pasado oculto... ha llegado el momento de actuar... dolor... amor... esperanza... corazones rotos...
1. Capítulo 1 Entra Uzumki Naruto ()

**Capítulo 1 "Entra Uzumaki Naruto... y los demás"**

Los rayos de luz de la mañana llenan la habitación de un chico de 17 años, Naruto, que yace tendido en la cama. Dos grandes ojos azules se abren y son frotados con suavidad, se acomoda su cabello rubio despeinado y se levanta para tomar una ducha. Se mira al espejo luego de cambiarse para ir a la academia. Sonríe y baja las escaleras. En la sala se encontraba Minato, un hombre rubio con ojos azules leyendo el periódico del día y en la cocina estaba Kushina, una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad.

Naruto: ¡Buenos días!

Minato: buenos días hijo. ¿Vas a comer?

Naruto: claro, estoy emocionado.

Kushina: /Sale de la cocina quitándose el delantal/ ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Mañana viene Sasuke, al fin después de tres largos años.

Minato: ¿Te habló? Eso es genial, Naruto /Sonrisa brillante/

Naruto: Si, si.

Kushina: bueno, desayuna y luego pasas por Sakura a su casa.

Naruto: Si.

/Más tarde/

Naruto: me voy yendo.

Kushina: Adiós, Naruto /Se despide con un beso en la frente/ cuídate.

Minato: ¡Esfuérzate!

Naruto: Si, no los decepcionaré… /Se va/

/Casa de Sakura/

Sakura: ¡Deidara!

Deidara se encontraba en la planta baja de la casa haciendo lo que, al parecer, era una pintura. El grito de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dio un pequeño salto manchando un poco la obra de arte casi terminada.

Deidara: ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Sakura: /Bajando las escaleras un poco apresurada/ ¡¿Dónde demonios están mis zapatos?!

Deidara: /Enojado/ ¡¿Si no sabes tú como esperas que yo lo sepa?!

Sakura: Ahh, ¡Maldición!

Sasori: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Sakura: ¡Sasori, mis zapatos no están!

Sasori: ¿hablas de esos zapatos que tenían un color brillante?

Sakura: Si, esos. ¿Dónde están?

Sasori: los ocupé ayer para mi escultura.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué?!

Deidara: Sasori te dije que no te metieras con las cosas de la pequeña, hmm.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué estás loco Sasori?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que vaya a la academia?!

Sasori: Umm… ni idea.

Sakura: ¡No pongas esa cara tranquila! ¡Maldición!

Sasori: Solo eran unos zapatos y acéptalo pequeña, eran horribles.

Sakura: /Indignada/ ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Vas a pagar, Sasori!

Deidara: jajajaja

Sakura: ¡Si no te callas, Deidara, también pagarás por esto!

Deidara: ¿Qué y yo por qué?

Sakura: ¡Porque son un bola de-!

*timbre*

Sakura: /Amenazándolos con el dedo índice/ Se salvaron por esta vez. /Abre la puerta/ ¿Naruto?

Naruto: Hola, Sakura-chan ¿Estás lista?

Sakura: Ehh, aún no.

Naruto: Hola, Dei, Sasori.

Deidara: Hola, Naruto, pasa.

Sasori: Si, espera a que la pequeña se termine de alistar.

Naruto: Claro.

Sakura: Disculpa, Naruto. Es que ellos me arruinaron el día.

Deidara: ¿Nosotros?

Sakura: ¡Acéptalo!

Deidara: Ok, ya…

Naruto: No, está bien Sakura-chan. Yo te espero /Entrando a la casa/

Sakura: /Cerrando la puerta/ gracias /Se dirige a su habitación/

Naruto: Oye, ¿Trabajando en otra obra de arte?

Deidara: Si, aunque la pequeña la arruinó un poco, hmm.

Naruto: ya veo… - él es Deidara, un artista de pelo largo y rubio, parece una mujer aunque odia que se lo recordemos. Sakura los conoce desde que era una niña, sus padres siempre están viajando por cuestiones de trabajo y por eso dejan a Sasori y a Deidara a cargo. Sasori es… umm… otro artista de pelo rojo, él siempre mantiene un semblante apacible aunque Sakura le grite y lo regañe, creo que es el más maduro de los tres- ¿Llevaras la pintura a algún lugar?

Deidara: si, a una convención de arte a unos kilómetros de la academia.

Naruto: Esta pintura es distinta a las anteriores /Mirándola con atención/ siempre pintas una explosión de lo que sea pero…

Deidara: El verdadero arte es una explosión…

Naruto: Ahí va de nuevo…

Deidara: el súper arte final siempre debe terminar con la explosión de emociones, sentimientos, colores y…

Naruto: y la verdadera expresión de vida… lo sé.

Deidara: Hmp! /Se Da la vuelta y sigue pintando/

Naruto: /Sonrisas brillantes/

Sakura: Bien, Naruto. Vamos.

Naruto: ¡Bien!

Sasori: nos vemos, Naruto, cuida a la pequeña.

Deidara: Si, o si no te las verás con nosotros.

Naruto: Bien, ya entendí.

Sakura: No sean tan exagerados, Naruto cuidará de mí.

Deidara: Más le vale. Nos vemos.

/De camino a la academia/

Sakura: Naruto, ¿No crees que Ino se moleste?

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Porque siempre nos vamos juntos a la academia, yo parezco la novia.

Naruto: Se te pegó lo exagerado de Sasori y Dei.

Sakura: Aun así…

Naruto: yo ya le expliqué que mi casa queda cerca de la tuya y que, además, tú eres sólo mi amiga.

Sakura: p-pues eso espero porque Ino se enoja mucho conmigo- Sólo amiga, esa frase me dolió hasta el alma- ¿Qué dices Naruto, mañana vamos al cine?

Naruto: Me encantaría, pero no puedo.

Sakura: ¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué? /Haciendo pucheros/

Naruto: Porque mañana tengo que darle la bienvenida a Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun?

Naruto: Mi amigo… ¿No te acuerdas? Te lo comenté la semana pasada- Conocí a Sakura exactamente tres días después de que Sasuke se fue, me hubiera encantado que lo conociera-

Sakura: Ah, ya veo. Está bien, otro día será.

Naruto: Si, así podemos ir los cuatro juntos.

Sakura: ¿Cuatro?

Naruto: Tú, Sasuke, Ino y yo.

Sakura: /Sonríe/ pero ustedes estarán muy acaramelados y yo voy a aburrirme.

Naruto: esa es la razón por la que irá Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿De qué hablas?- me guiñó el ojo, literalmente lo hizo, me gusta cuando hace eso-

Naruto: /Ríe/ ya verás.

Sakura: Hmm…

X: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: ¡Ino! /La abraza/

Ino: Hola, Sakura.

Sakura: /Sonríe/ - no puedo evitar actuar a la defensiva cuando Ino está cerca de Naruto- ¿Qué tal?

Ino: Bien, Naruto ¿Nos vamos?

Naruto: Si, vamos los tres- puse mucho énfasis en "los tres" pues a Ino le cuesta mucho aceptar que Sakura es mi amiga-

Sakura: /rola los ojos/

Ino: /Besa a Naruto/

Naruto: /Corresponde el beso y luego sonríe/

Sakura: ¿Vamos, No? – Ino no es tonta, aunque quiera ocultar que me gusta Naruto, simplemente ella utilizará eso en mi contra-

/Academia/

Karin: ¡Ino!

Ino: ¡Karin!

Sakura: /Sonríe hipócritamente/ - corrieron la una a la otra para darse un beso en la mejilla, asco, susurré entre dientes-

Naruto: ¿Casco?

Sakura: Ehh, sí. Necesito uno para andar en bicicleta cuando vaya donde mi abuela.

Naruto: No sabes mentir /Ríe/

Sakura: ¿Dónde la ves la gracia?

Naruto: /Sonrisas brillantes/

Karin: Hola, Naruto /Beso en la mejilla/

Naruto: Hola.

Karin: Hola, frentezota.

Sakura: Hola, fenómeno ¬¬

Karin: Cielos, Ino. Debemos irnos, recuerda que la líder de las porristas nunca llega tarde.

Ino: Tienes razón. Me voy Naruto /Le da un beso/

Naruto: Adiós, Ino.

Ino: /Mientras se va/ Extráñame.

Naruto: Eso haré.

Sakura: /Espera a que se vayan/

Naruto: /Sonríe/

Sakura: ¿Cómo es que las aguantas?

Naruto: Ino es muy dulce.

Sakura: solo tú podrías verle eso.

X: No solo Naruto…

Naruto: ¿Gaara?

Gaara: /Sonríe/

Sakura: Ahh, ¿Qué es lo que le ven?

Gaara: No te preocupes, preciosa. Tú también estas…

Naruto: Ni te atrevas, Gaara.

Sakura: /Sonríe/ Naruto… - él siempre me protege de Gaara, tal vez porque, de alguna forma, le tiene miedo a Sasori y Deidara-

Gaara: Vamos Naruto, tienes que aceptarlo, Sakura está hermosa. Solo un tonto como tú no podría verlo.

Naruto: Si, esta hermosa. Pero no te le acerques mucho.

Gaara: Eso solo depende de ella/Pasa su mano por el hombro de Sakura y la atrae hacia sí/ ¿Verdad, preciosa?

Sakura: /Ríe nerviosa/ si, si…

Naruto: ¡Sakura!

Sakura: ¿Qué? – Junto a Gaara siempre me sentiré hermosa, aunque así trata a todas las chicas de la academia y las que se encuentra en la calle no se quedan atrás, es un mujeriego por excelencia y solo quiere una cosa-

Naruto: Escuche que las porristas estarán entrenando ahora mismo y dijeron que querían mucho público, si te apresuras llegarías a verles sus… /Corta la frase/ hermosas caras.

Gaara: Bueno, te dejo, preciosa. Debo ir a entregar una tarea. Nos vemos. /Se va/

Naruto: no tardó mucho jaja

Sakura: Gracias por defenderme, Naruto.

Naruto: de nada, Sakura-chan.

*Timbre*

Naruto: Vamos. Estoy seguro que Gaara se saltará las clases.

Sakura: ya veremos…

/Salón de clases/

Kakashi: Bueno, chicos. Tengo un anuncio para ustedes. Mañana se presentará un nuevo estudiante y hoy se unirán a su grupo Hyuuga Hinata y Hyuuga Neji. Por favor pasen

Hinata y Neji / Entran al salón/

Kakashi: ¿Quieren decirles algo a sus nuevos compañeros?

Hinata: /Se va a sentar/

Neji: Paso… /Se va a sentar/

Kakashi: muy bien, empecemos con la clase.

/Más tarde, receso/

Naruto: Hola, Hinata.

Hinata: /Solo lo mira/

Naruto: ¿Puedo llamarte Hinata-chan?

Hinata: …

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Soy Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerte.

Hinata: /Toma sus cosas y se va/

Naruto: ¡O-oye!

Sakura: No te desesperes, acabo de escuchar que son suicidas de primera.

Naruto: ¿Suicidas?

Sakura: /Susurra/ odian su vida…

Naruto: Los chismes corren rápido… ya regreso /Se va/

Sakura: ¡Naruto!

/Pasillos/

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

Hinata: /Voltea a ver/

Naruto: allí estas, ¿Te acompaño a almorzar?

Hinata: /Niega/

Naruto: ¿No hablas?

Hinata: ¿Estás seguro de querer juntarte conmigo?

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Ves como si hablas.

Hinata: Piérdete…

Naruto: /Preocupado/

Hinata: ultima oportunidad para que te vayas.

Naruto: /Se cruza de brazos/

Hinata: Muy bien, me voy yo. /Se va/

Naruto: Hinata…

/Salida/

Naruto: …

Sakura: ¿Qué te pasa?

Naruto: No, nada. ¿Vamos?

Sakura: Si.

Gaara: Adiós, preciosa /le da un beso en la mejilla y se va/

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Naruto: ¡Gaara! ¡Idiota!

Gaara: /Ríe/

Naruto: ¡Maldito, regalado!

Gaara: /Desde una larga distancia le grita/ ¡Ino no te quiere!

Naruto: Imbécil…

Sakura: Cálmate, Naruto… ya pasó

Naruto: sabes cómo odio que te haga eso.

Sakura: pero tranquilo ¿Si?

Naruto: Bien… ¬¬

Sakura: vámonos…

Naruto: espera, debo despedirme de Ino.

Sakura: ella está ocupada con sus amigas, déjala.

Naruto: bueno, si… entonces vámonos.

Sakura: /Sonrisas brillantes/ ¡Sí!

En el próximo capítulo…

Naruto: Vamos, debo presentarte a alguien…

Sakura: ¿A quién?

Naruto: A Sasuke…

_¿Quién está enamorado?..._

Ino: justo lo que pensé, debo deshacerme de Sakura.

Karin: Yo te apoyo…

Naruto: Hinata… ¿eres suicida?

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/

_¿El nuevo estudiante cambiará las cosas?_

Kiba: ¡Dinos todo lo que sabes sobre Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura: /Llorando/ ¡No sé nada, lo juro!

Kiba: ¡Mentirosa!

X: Sakura…

**Próximo capítulo "Uchiha Sasuke" **


	2. Chapter 2 Uchiha Sasuke

Capítulo 2 "Uchiha Sasuke"

/Casa Uzumaki/

Naruto: ¡Ya llegué!

Minato: ¿Dónde estabas?

Naruto: ¿Eh?

Kushina: Estaba muy preocupada, Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Kushina: Nunca habías venido a esta hora.

Naruto: Vine 30 minutos tarde, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, de veras.

Kushina: /Suspira/ Esta bien.

Minato: ¿Qué hiciste?

Naruto: Ah, es que Sasori y Dei, me invitaron a comer… no me podía negar, sabes cómo son ellos.

Minato: Bueno, está bien.

Naruto: jeje lo siento, de veras.

/Habitación de Naruto/

Naruto: /Al teléfono/ Jaja, ¿En serio?... Me alegra… te estaré esperando, ¿Vienes con Itachi, verdad?... Si, debo presentarte a alguien… si te va a caer bien… es una chica, se llama Sakura… ummm tal vez… ¿No quieres novia?... jajaja está bien, ok… nos vemos, de veras… adiós… /Cuelga/

/Día siguiente. Aeropuerto/

Naruto: Ah! ¡Allí está!

Minato: /Sonríe/

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: /Maletas abajo/ Naruto…

Naruto: /Abrazo amistoso/ Cuanto tiempo…

Sasuke: Si, estas más alto. Ya no pareces un tonto /Ríe/

Naruto: Que gracioso, Sasuke. No has cambiado nada.

Sasuke: Si tú lo dices.

Itachi: Hola, Naruto… Minato, Kushina.

Minato: Hola, cuanto tiempo.

Naruto: Itachi ¿Qué tal?

Itachi: Muy bien /Sonrisas brillantes/

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?

Itachi: Claro…

/De camino a la casa Uchiha/

Sasuke: ¿Qué cuentas, Naruto? ¿Ya tienes novia?

Naruto: Si!

Sasuke: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es?

Naruto: Debo presentártela. Es rubia, ojos azules, divertida…

Sasuke: ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Acabas de describirte pero en mujer…

Naruto: ¿Qué? No te miento, de veras… tengo una novia.

Sasuke: demuéstralo.

Naruto: ¿Quieres que la llame?

Sasuke: Si es posible…

Naruto: ¡Bien!

Itachi: /A Minato/ siempre fueron como rivales.

Minato: Si, nunca cambian.

Naruto: /Al teléfono/ ¿Ino? Hola… sí, estoy bien yo—

Sasuke: /Le arrebata el celular/ Hola, Ino ¿Verdad?

Ino: Si, ¿Quién habla?

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke. Soy su mejor amigo. ¿Eres su novia?

Ino: Claro! Mucho gusto

Sasuke: El gusto es mío…

Naruto: /Le arrebata el celular/ Bueno Ino… me tengo que ir… si, luego te lo presento formalmente. Adiós, hermosa… /Cuelga/

Sasuke: Vaya, al fin maduras…

Naruto: ¿Qué hay de ti, Uchiha? ¿Tienes novia?

Sasuke: que te importa, Uzumaki…

Naruto: Tú nunca vas a cambiar…

Minato: /Sonríe/

Itachi: bueno, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar en nuestra casa?

Kushina: nosotros deberíamos invitarlos.

Itachi: no, está bien...

/Casa Uchiha/

Sasuke: Vaya, esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos.

Naruto: si… ¿Recuerdas cuándo jugábamos a las escondidas con Itachi?

Sasuke: /Ríe/ Si

Itachi: Aunque tenían seis años, eran buenos escondiéndose.

Naruto: Si, siempre terminabas rindiéndote.

Itachi: /Sonríe/ ¿Quieren comer?

Sasuke: Si, muero de hambre.

Kushina: permítannos que cocinemos nosotros.

Minato: Si, ustedes relájense.

Itachi: ¿Seguros?

Kushina: Claro…

Sasuke: Vamos, Naruto. Ayúdame con las maletas.

Naruto: Claro.

/Habitación de Sasuke/

Sasuke: /Acomodando las maletas/

Naruto: Sasuke…

Sasuke: ¿Si?

Naruto: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pudieron hablar con…?

Sasuke: /Interrumpe/ Ni me lo menciones… no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de él.

Naruto: pero… ¿Se arreglaron las cosas?

Sasuke: ¿Crees que si se hubieran arreglado estaría diciéndote esto?

Naruto: Bueno, no pero…

Sasuke: Bien, entonces… olvídalo ¿Quieres? No importa ya.

Naruto: Ok…

Sasuke: bueno, mañana a la academia ¿No?

Naruto: Si, te va a encantar.

Sasuke: Eso espero…

Naruto: Debo presentarte a alguien, de todos modos.

Sasuke: ¿A quién?

Naruto: Bueno, a Ino y a…

Sasuke: Ah, Sakura ¿Verdad?

Naruto: Si…

Sasuke: /Suspira/ Solo pasas hablando de Sakura, ella parece tu novia.

Naruto: No es cierto…

Sasuke: como sea, ayúdame a desempacar.

Naruto: Claro.

/Día siguiente/

Sasuke: Me voy yendo, Nii-san.

Itachi: Diviértete.

Sasuke: Gracias /Sale de la casa/ ¿Naruto?

Naruto: ¡Hola, Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto: ¿No puedes saludarme de una mejor forma?

Sasuke: No, ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto: Vine a acompañarte a la academia.

Sasuke: /Suspira/ No tengo opción ¿Verdad?

Naruto: /Sonrisas brillantes/

Sasuke: Bueno, vamos.

Naruto: Si.

/De camino a la academia/

Naruto: Pasemos por la casa de Sakura, quiero que la conozcas.

Sasuke: ¿No vas a ir por tu novia?

Naruto: ¿Para qué?

Sasuke: Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras – se me hace que a Naruto le gusta Sakura, pero mejor me dejo las sospechas para después-

Naruto: Bueno, entonces vamos a casa de Sakura.

/Casa de Sakura/

Naruto: ¡Sakura-chan! /Tocando la puerta/

Deidara: /Abre la puerta/ hola, Naruto.

Naruto: Hola, Dei, te presento a mi amigo Sasuke.

Deidara: Mucho gusto, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Igual.

Naruto: ¿Sakura-chan está lista?

Deidara: La pequeña se acaba de ir…

Naruto: ¿Por qué? siempre nos vamos juntos.

Deidara: pues dijo que esta vez prefería irse sola… aunque no fue así.

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres?

Deidara: Vino a recogerla alguien, hmm.

Naruto: ¿Quién?

Deidara: Un tal… Gaara.

Naruto: ¿Qué? Ese maldito…

Deidara: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Era una mala persona?

Naruto: peor aún.

Deidara: ¿Qué?

Naruto: no te preocupes, Dei. Hablaré con ella.

Deidara: confío en ti, hmm.

Naruto: Claro, vamos Sasuke.

Sasuke: Si… /Se van/

/Academia/

Naruto: Voy a matar a ese tipo.

Sasuke: ¿Tan malo es?

Naruto: Si.

Ino: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: disculpa, Ino. Debo encontrar a alguien /Se va/

Ino: Na-Naruto…

Sasuke: No te preocupes, él es así.

Ino: ¿Y tú eres?

Sasuke: Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino: /Sorprendida/ Tú eres el chico de ayer.

Sasuke: Si, ese mismo.

Ino: Es un gusto /Estrechan sus manos/ - realmente es muy lindo, no lo puedo creer-

Sasuke: Bueno, iré a buscar a Naruto.

Ino: Te acompaño.

Sasuke: Como tú quieras.

/Cafetería/

Naruto: ¡Sakura!

Sakura: /Estaba sentada en una mesa con su comida intacta, Naruto la saca de sus pensamientos haciendo que de un sobre salto/ ¿Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? ¿Y por qué con Gaara?

Sakura: Ahh, p-por nada…

Naruto: No sabes mentir…

Sakura: ya Naruto, estoy bien. Eso es lo que importa ¿No?

Naruto: bueno, si… pero ¿Por qué con Gaara? No entiendo esa parte.

Sakura: /Baja la mirada/ - yo si la entendía, pero el miedo a que Naruto se enterara era demasiado…-

*Flash Back*

Sakura estaba caminando sola hacia la academia, hundida en sus pensamientos por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero se sentía extraña… vigilada, ¿Será que la amenaza se había llevado a cabo? Ya había cumplido la parte del trato pero nada estaba saliendo como acordaron, entonces sintió a alguien… a varias personas caminando tras ella, las calles donde se encuentra su casa son poco transitadas, esa mañana había caído una niebla poco densa, aun se miraban las carreteras así que ese era un buen lugar para ser seguida por alguien. Comenzó a dar pasos largos y caminar con más rapidez, la adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo y pensó en correr, pero antes de que pudiese efectuar algún otro movimiento, la tomaron del brazo e hicieron que se volteara. Sakura soltó un grito ahogado al momento de retroceder. Pero se sintió aliviada al percatarse de quien se trataba.

Sakura: Gaara…

Gaara: ¿Estás bien, preciosa? Te vi un poco asustada.

Sakura: ¿Me estás siguiendo?

Gaara: No, pero parece que otra persona sí porque estas nerviosa y muy helada.

Sakura: /Divisa justo detrás de Gaara tres siluetas que se acercaban rápidamente/ Debemos irnos…

Gaara: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: /Susurra/ ¡Me persiguen!

Gaara: /siente la presencia de alguien tras él/ Sakura…

Sakura: ¿Si? /Asustada/

Gaara: /La abraza/

Sakura: G-Gaara…

Las tres personas pasaron de largo sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos.

Gaara: /Se aleja/ ya pasó…

Sakura: /Con sus ojos cristalinos/ Gracias…

Gaara: Debemos irnos.

Sakura: Claro, llamaré a Sasori…

Gaara: Esta bien…

*Fin del Flash Back*

Sakura: Nos encontramos de camino…

Naruto: ¿Segura? No quiero que ese tarado te haga daño…

Sakura: No, estoy bien /Se levanta/

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura: Debo ir…a la enfermería – Adorable Sakura, ahora tendrás que dar una buena explicación – necesito ir a registrar unas pastillas que me recetaron.

Naruto: ¿Pastillas?

Sakura: Si, son para los nervios. Adiós… /Se va/

Naruto: E-Espera…

Ino: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: Hola, Ino.

Ino: ¿Qué hacías con Sakura?

Naruto: Nada… Sasuke, perdóname debo ir a… s-solo, nos vemos /Se va/

Sasuke: Naruto…

Ino: /Molesta/ Sasuke-kun. Debo irme.

Sasuke: Esta bien.

Ino: Adiós… /Se va/

Sasuke: /Se despide con una seña con la mano/

/Gimnasio/

Ino: Karin, debo hablar contigo…

Karin: Claro… ¡Tomen un descanso, chicas!

Ino: ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Karin: Obvio sí.

Ino: ¿Funcionó?

Karin: Si, Sakura no se le volverá a acercar a Naruto.

Ino: No lo creo…

Karin: ¿Qué?

Ino: hace poco estaban hablando como si nada.

Karin: ¿De verdad? ¿Será que esos chicos no hicieron bien su trabajo?

Ino: ¿A quiénes contrataste?

Karin: A la manada de idiotas de nuestro salón…

Ino: justo lo que pensé, debo deshacerme de Sakura…

Karin: yo te apoyo.

Ino: Muy bien, entonces…

/Baño de chicas/

Sakura: /Entra de un solo golpe a unos de los baños, baja la tapa del inodoro y se sienta en ella rodeando con sus manos sus rodillas hasta comenzar a llorar/ Naruto - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me prohíben ver a la persona que más adoro en mi vida? Esto es tan injusto… odio esto –

Hinata: /Entra de un solo golpe al baño, asegurándose de que no haya nadie/

Sakura: ¿Eh?

Hinata: /Se apoya en el lavabo y comienza a llorar/

Sakura /Viendo por la ranura de la puerta/ - ¿Qué hace Hinata llorando? –

Hinata: /Saca de su mochila una navaja/

Sakura: - ¡Maldición! - /Sale del baño/

Hinata: /Voltea a ver/

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Hinata: /Se limpia las lágrimas/

Sakura: /Se va/ - ¿Estuvo bien haberla dejado sola en el baño? Quien sabe que puede hacerse con esa navaja… bueno, ya no importa… -

Naruto: Sakura-chan…

Sakura: /Se asusta/ Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Estás bien?

Sakura: S-si…tengo que irme.

Naruto: Espera… ¿Por qué me evitas?

Sakura: No te estoy evitando… no te preocupes.

Naruto: Esta bien.

Sakura: Si…

Naruto: Vamos, debo presentarte a alguien…

Sakura: ¿A quién?

Naruto: A Sasuke…

Sakura: ¿De verdad?

Naruto: Si, andando /La toma de la mano/

Sakura: /Se suelta rápidamente/ vamos…

Naruto: /Confundido/ claro…

/Cafetería/

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hola – Con que esa es la famosa Sakura –

Naruto: Te presento a Sakura. Sakura él es Sasuke.

Sasuke: Mucho gusto /Extiende la mano/

Sakura: …

Sasuke: /Baja la mano/

Sakura: Ah, mucho gusto…

Naruto: Sakura-chan…

Sakura: …

Sasuke: Naruto solo habla de ti…

Sakura: /Presiona sus puños/ con permiso /Se va/

Naruto: ¡Sakura!

Sasuke: ¿Siempre es así?

Naruto: No, nunca.

Sasuke: Hmm…

/Hora de salida/

Naruto: ¿Nos vamos Sasuke?

Ino: Naruto, vamos a mi casa.

Naruto: ¿Para qué?

Ino: es un sorpresa… ¿Si?

Naruto: /Mira a Sasuke/

Sasuke: Esta bien… puedes ir.

Ino: ¡Sí!

Naruto: Esta bien…

Ino: Gracias Sasuke y adiós.

Naruto: Adiós Sasuke.

Sasuke: Adiós, diviértanse.

/Sakura, caminando hacia su casa/

Sakura: - De nuevo esa sensación - /Se detiene/ - Debo hacerle frente – ¿Quién está allí?

Kiba: Vaya, nos descubriste.

Sakura: No es que sean tan disimulados.

Shino: ahora que lo sabes… debemos hacer esto rápido.

Choji: Si, alguien podría vernos.

Sakura: Son unos imbéciles. No tenemos nada que hablar.

Kiba: Claro que si… ¿Cómo por qué estabas hablando con Naruto?

Sakura: Es que… no puedo dejar de hablarle así de la nada. Sospechará algo.

Kiba: Eso no nos importa. Tendrás que hacerlo bien.

Sakura: ¿Y si no, qué?

Shino: el que sufrirá las consecuencias será Naruto.

Sakura: /Sorprendida/ Eso no…

Kiba: Vas a cumplir con tu palabra al pie de la letra ¿Me oyes?

Sakura: …

Kiba: /La toma del brazo/ ¡¿Entendiste?!

Sakura: /Dolor/ S-Sí.

Kiba: ahora nos hablarás sobre alguien más.

Sakura: ¿Y ahora que quieren? ¡No les basta con quitarme a Naruto!

Choji: ¡No, no nos basta!

Kiba: /La aprieta más fuerte/ Vas a hablarnos sobre ese tal Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿Qué? están locos…

Kiba: ¡Habla!

Sakura: No sé nada.

Kiba: /La sacude/ ¡Dije que hablaras!

Sakura: No.

Kiba: /La toma de pelo/ Hablaras porque nosotros te los ordenamos.

Sakura: /Adolorida/ púdrete…

Kiba: /La golpea/

Sakura: ¡Ah! /algunas lágrimas caen por su rostro/

Kiba: ¡Dinos todo lo que sabes sobre Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura: /Llorando/ ¡No sé nada, lo juro!

Kiba: ¡Mentirosa!

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Shino: Es él…

Kiba: /la tira al suelo/

Sasuke: Lo que tengas que hacer con Sakura, arréglalo conmigo. Yo hablaré por ella.

Kiba: Maldito…

Sasuke: ¿Querías saber sobre mí, cierto?

Kiba: Esto no te incumbe.

Sasuke: Entonces no tendría sentido lo que le pides.

Kiba: /Molesto/ Esto no se ha terminado, Haruno. Vamos /Se va seguido de Shino y Choji/

Sakura: /Llorando en el suelo/

Sasuke: /Se agacha/ lo lamento…

Sakura: E-está bien…

Sasuke: Venga, arriba /la levanta/

Sakura: Gracias…

Sasuke: bien, pero ahora me tendrás que decir lo que pasó…

Sakura: /Baja la mirada/ no puedo…

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Sakura: ¡No puedo! /Sale corriendo/

Sasuke: ¡Espera, Sakura! - ¿Qué está pasando? –

/Día siguiente. Academia/

Sakura: /A punto de entrar al salón de clases/

Sasuke: /La detiene/

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke: Hablar.

Sakura: No tenemos nada que hablar.

Sasuke: /La mira enojado/

Sakura: No me mires así.

Sasuke: Naruto va a matar a esos tipos cuando lo sepa.

Sakura: ¡No! Naruto no puede saberlo.

Sasuke: No se lo diré hasta que tú me digas que pasa entre ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que escondes Haruno Sakura?

Sakura: Aah, está bien… hoy a la salida, en el viejo parque. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Sasuke: Soy amigo de Naruto, puedes estar segura. La suerte está de tu lado.

Sakura: como sea, espero que llegues.

Sasuke: Soy puntual.

Sakura: /Se va/

/Salón de clases/

Naruto: /Desde su asiento/ ¡Hola, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: /Solo se sienta/

Naruto: /Baja la mirada/

Hinata: /Mira a Naruto/

Naruto: /Suspira/

Hinata: /De su escritorio caen los bolígrafos. Ella se agacha para agarrarlos pero alguien ya lo está haciendo, alza la vista y se encuentra con dos grandes ojos azules/

Naruto: ¿Esto es tuyo?

Hinata: Si…

Naruto: Toma /Le entrega los bolígrafos/

Hinata: /Los toma procurando no hacer contacto con la piel de Naruto/

Naruto: /Le mira la muñeca/ Hinata… ¿Eres suicida?

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/ Gracias…

Naruto: Te hice una pregunta.

Hinata: lo sé, pero no estoy obligada a contestarla.

Naruto: /Se recuesta en el escritorio/

Hinata: /Lo mira detenidamente/ - Este chico… es muy extraño… Uzumaki Naruto-

En el siguiente capítulo…

Sakura: ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

Sasuke: Claro, nadie va a enterarse.

_Es ¿Amor o la guerra?..._

Naruto: ¡Estás loca! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Hinata: ¡Déjame en paz!

_Un cruel engaño que trae consigo…_

Hinata: ¡Maldita, zorra!

Ino: ¡No me grites, estúpida!

Hinata: ¡Vuelves a hacerle daño a Naruto y juro que te mato!

_¿Nuevos sentimientos?_

Naruto: gracias por eso…

Hinata: Si…

Ino: ¡Entonces, quédate con ella!

Naruto: ¡No! ¡Ino, espera!

**Próximo capítulo "Verdaderas emociones"**


	3. Chapter 3 Verdaderas emociones

**Capítulo 3 "Verdaderas emociones"**

/Viejo parque. Atardecer/

Sakura: ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: Te estaba esperando /Sonríe/

Sakura: /Sorprendida/ ¿Vine tarde?

Sasuke: Así es… /Se le acerca/

Sakura: /Nerviosa/ lo lamento… tenía que buscar unas cosas.

Sasuke: ¿Si? ¿Qué traes en la bolsa?

Sakura: La cena.

Sasuke: /Confundido/ ¿La cena?

Sakura: No me mires así… es que, lo que voy a decirte tardará mucho. Así que pensé que tendrías hambre y yo—

Sasuke: /Ríe/

Sakura: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - debe estar pensando que talla de camisa de fuerza me vendría mejor, lo sabía, esto es un error. No debo decirle nada… él jamás entendería-

Sasuke: Jamás había conocido a una persona como tú, Sakura. Te adelantas unos cuantos pasos antes de que todo suceda… adorable.

Sakura: /Se sonroja/ ¿A-Adorable?

Sasuke: /Asienta/

Sakura: Ok… eso fue i-inapropiado…

Sasuke: ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura: Hablaba sola…

Sasuke: ¿Hablas sola? Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Haruno.

Sakura: No me refería a eso, hablaba sola, no… con… Ahh! Olvídalo. /Se sienta en un columpio/

Sasuke: ¿De qué es la cena?

Sakura: bueno… es sencillo, fue lo primero que vi en la cocina. Unos Sándwiches de jamón.

Sasuke: /Inclina la cabeza hacia la derecha/

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Los rumores son ciertos?

Sasuke: ¿Qué rumores?

Sakura: los rumores que dicen que lo Uchiha solo comen cosas de calidad.

Sasuke: ¿Eso dicen?

Sakura: Si.

Sasuke: ¿Tú que crees?

Sakura: No sé, dime tú…

Sasuke: Esta bien, es más. Dame uno ahora.

Sakura: /Le da uno/ aquí tienes…

Sasuke: /Lo agarra/ …

Sakura: ¿Vas a comerlo o afirmarás los rumores?

Sasuke: /Le da un mordisco al sándwich/ Umm…

Sakura: ¿Qué te parece?

Sasuke: el jamón esta caducado… ¿Querías matarme, Haruno?

Sakura: Hmm, no soy millonaria. Confórmate con eso. /Aparta la mirada/

Sasuke: Hum! /Se encoge y come/

Sakura: Si el jamón esta malo, no deberías comerlo.

Sasuke: Déjame hacer lo que quiera… eso sí, cuando me enferme, asegúrate de pasar por mi casa a visitarme.

Sakura: /Se sonroja/ ¿Q-Qué insinúas?

Sasuke: Que serás mi enfermera personal. No creo que a Itachi le moleste. Es más, podrías vestirte con esos trajes de enfermera, quiero decir, pedazos de tela

Sakura: ¡Pervertido!

Sasuke: /Ríe/

Sakura: Ahh, maldición… contigo no se puede tener una conversación normal.

Sasuke: Me estoy conteniendo.

Sakura: ¿De qué?... ¿Sabes qué? No respondas…

Sasuke: Ok.

Sakura: mejor terminemos esto rápido, si quieres que te cuente…

Sasuke: Si, cuéntame.

Sakura: /Suspira/ ok... ¿Por dónde empiezo? Ah, ya sé. Hace un día, en la noche. Caminaba hacia mi casa luego de visitar a un amigo…

Sasuke: ¿Tú solo tienes amigos? Me refiero a amigos Hombres.

Sakura: Ehh, supongo… ¿Eso importa?

Sasuke: Solo era curiosidad.

Sakura: Claro, de todos modos, iba caminando tranquila a mi casa, ese es el punto. Sentí que alguien me perseguía, pero no era solo una persona sino tres…

Sasuke: ¿Nombres?

Sakura: Kiba, Shino y Choji, están en nuestro salón ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Sasuke: No lo olvidaré.

Sakura: ¿Qué vas a…?

Sasuke: Mejor no preguntes, te aseguro que no quieres saber.

Sakura: Entiendo – claro que quería saber, ¿Qué tal si Sasuke resulta un psicópata?-

Sasuke: ok, puedes proseguir…

Sakura: Bueno… me estaban siguiendo… me tomaron de los brazos y me contraminaron en la pared, me dijeron que no hiciera ruido ¿Qué quieren? les pregunte y ellos respondieron No queremos volver a verte hablando con Naruto así lo dijeron, no tardé mucho para reclamarles y gritarles, gracias a mi boca atolondrada eso me costó un golpe en la cara. Me amenazaron con lastimarlo sino lo hacía… no accedí pero… E-En fin, les dije que así lo haría, solo si me dejaban en paz.

Sasuke: ¿Tan rápido accediste?

Sakura: /Se levanta la manga de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto un gran moretón/ no quería que me siguieran lastimando, además, pretendía decirle a Naruto lo sucedido y olvidarme de todo pero entonces me dijeron que Ino en realidad hacía feliz a Naruto y que yo solo era un estorbo en su relación, eso y muchas otras cosas que no quiero recordar… ellos, en cierta forma, tenían razón. Yo no tengo porqué entrometerme en su vida, es decir, Naruto es feliz con Ino y yo/Lágrimas/

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura: solo soy la amiga… y para colmo, ayer querían saber sobre ti y no sé porque… se me hace que no debo juntarme contigo para evitar problemas pero… no sé qué hacer, Sasuke. Nunca antes me habían amenazado y me duele mucho que me arrebaten a Naruto, Sasuke, no quiero eso…

Sasuke: /Se le acerca y la toma de las mejillas/ tranquila, Haruno. Nada va a pasarte, además… no creo que Naruto te siga el juego y se quede de brazos cruzados, él me habla mucho de ti. Dice que eres carismática, alegre y hermosa…por eso, creo que Naruto peleará por ti.

Sakura: ¿Eso crees?

Sasuke: Si, ¿es Ino la culpable de todo esto, verdad?

Sakura: Si…

Sasuke: lo suponía, está loca y puede hacer cosas estúpidas por el amor de Naruto, lo he vivido en carne propia, esa es una de las razones por la que decidí regresar.

Sakura: ¿Huiste de una chica?

Sasuke: Más o menos… pero, eso no importa. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Sakura: Si – No creí que Sasuke tuviera un lado sensible… tú también eres una caja de sorpresas, Sasuke-

/Casa Haruno/

Sakura: Aquí es…

Sasuke: Bueno…

Sakura: Gracias por escucharme y por confiar en mí.

Sasuke: Eres amiga de Naruto, claro que confío en ti…

Sakura: /Se sonroja/ - que deslumbrante – /Toca la puerta/

Sasuke: Buenas noches.

Sakura: Si, cuídate.

Sasuke: /Le da un beso en la mejilla/

*Abren la puerta*

Sasori: ¬¬ ¿Qué están haciendo? hmm.

Sakura: /Sonrojada/ N-nada, es decir… eeeh…

Sasori: Será mejor que vayas a casa, hmm.

Sakura: Sasori, ¿Por qué estás actuando como Deidara?

Sasori: Porque soy Deidara, hmm.

Deidara: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Sakura y odio el arte! /Reacciona/ ¡¿Sakura, por qué odias el arte?!

Sakura: ¡Yo no odio el arte y no actúo así! ¡¿Y qué se supone que están haciendo?!

Sasuke: -_-'

Deidara: Es una manera psicológica de arreglar los problemas de familia.

Sasori: El cambio de roles, hmm.

Sakura: ¡¿Y quién se supone que soy yo?!

Deidara: Tú, eres Sasori.

Sakura: ¡No quiero ser Sasori! ¡Quiero ser yo!

Sasori: Eso no importa, hmm. ¿Quién es él?

Sakura: ahh, él es…

Sasuke: Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. El novio de Sakura.

Deidara y Sasori: ¡¿Queeeeeeee?!

Sasori: ¿Desde cuándo?

Deidara: La pequeña no está en edad para tener novio, hmm.

Sakura: Gracias, Sasuke. Volvieron a la normalidad.

Sasuke: De nada, Sakura

Deidara: ¡E-Esto… es imperdonable!

Sasuke: Solo bromeaba… /Sonríe/

Sasori: ¿Es enserio?

Sasuke: Si, en serio…

Deidara: /Suspira de alivio/

Sasori: Olvida el cambio de roles… arreglemos nuestros problemas y ya.

Deidara: psicología barata, hmm.

Sasuke: /Ríe/ Bueno, adiós, Sakura. Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura: Si, adiós.

Sasuke: /Se va/

Sakura: - Sasuke… -

/Día siguiente. Academia/

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura: Oh, Sasuke… ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke: Debemos hablar.

Sakura: ¿Eh? ¿De qué? – me había tomado del brazo y me llevó a un lugar más privado ¿Qué querrá? - ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: quería hablarte sobre Ino.

Sakura: Ahh, no quiero que la menciones… esa estúpida.

Sasuke: Esto te interesa. La estuve espiando.

Sakura: ¿Qué? Sasuke, eso es muy peligroso, tú…

Sasuke: Ya, cálmate… soy experto en eso. Descubrí que la que quería saber sobre mí es la pelirroja, ¿Cómo era?

Sakura: Karin…

Sasuke: si, ella. Pero eso no importa. Quieren deshacerse de ti.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: Porque Ino está celosa de que pases más tiempo con Naruto que ella que es la novia.

Sakura: Pues si es así, me alejaré y ya.

Sasuke: No creo que sea tan fácil.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Sasuke: según lo que escuché… quieren a toda la academia en tu contra.

Sakura: ¿Qué? Están locas.

Sasuke: yo pensé lo mismo.

Sakura: /Baja la mirada/

Sasuke: no te preocupes, tengo un plan.

Sakura: ¿Qué plan?

Sasuke: separar a Naruto de Ino.

Sakura: ¿No sería lo mismo? Si los separamos, ella creerá que fui yo la culpable y no quiero eso.

Sasuke: Hmm… tienes razón, pero…

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: /Sonríe/ la suerte está de nuestro lado.

Sakura: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke: cuando las estaba vigilando me di cuenta de que Ino no es para nada fiel.

Sakura: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke: Usa la cabeza, Haruno. Ino está engañando A Naruto.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué?!

Sasuke: Si. Así que debemos decirle a Naruto sobre esto.

Sakura: Mejor no…

Sasuke: ¿Por qué?

Sakura: porque… Naruto es feliz con ella y… /Lágrimas/ no quiero imaginarme lo triste que se sentiría al enterarse de que - -

Sasuke: /La toma de los brazos/ Haruno ¿Te estás escuchando? Ino le está siendo infiel. Tarde o temprano se aburrirá de Naruto y lo dejará. Entonces… entonces /Niega/

Sakura: /Secándose las lágrimas/ ¿Q-Qué sucede?

Sasuke: /Baja la mirada/ no quiero volver a verlo triste…

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Sasuke: Al igual que tú, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi amigo. No sé si lo sabes… pero, Naruto ya ha pasado por esto… cuando éramos pequeños, sucedió exactamente lo mismo que está pasando ahora. Ella lo dejó y Naruto… Ahh, olvídalo. El punto es, Haruno, que no permitiré que una cualquiera como Ino lastime a Naruto.

Sakura: Sasuke…

Sasuke: así que no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no… yo voy a separarlos.

Sakura: ¡Esta bien, Sasuke!

Sasuke: /Sonríe/

Sakura: Yo te ayudo…

Sasuke: Bien, gracias, Haruno.

Sakura: ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Sasuke: simplemente tendremos que hablar con él.

Sakura: ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

Sasuke: Claro.

Sakura: ¿Y si se enteran que fuimos nosotros?

Sasuke: nadie va a enterarse.

Sakura: Es que… tengo miedo…

Sasuke: Una vez Itachi me dijo que, está bien tener miedo cuando no sabes que hacer pero, esta vez, Haruno… debes ser valiente.

Sakura: ¿Iremos juntos?

Sasuke: Esa es la idea.

Sakura: ¿No permitirás que le diga yo sola, verdad?

Sasuke: No, lo haremos juntos.

Sakura: ¿Lo prometes?

Sasuke: /Sonríe/ lo prometo.

Sakura: *Latido* /Se sonroja/ Y-Ya… va-vámonos…

Sasuke: Claro.

/Salón de clases/

Naruto: /Desde su asiento. Suspira/

Hinata: ¿por qué hoy no estás sonriendo?

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Creí que no me hablabas…

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/

Naruto: Aunque siempre te sientas a la par mía… te siento distante. Como si no quisieras que te hablaran…

Hinata: No quiero que me hablen.

Naruto: Vaya, que sincera.

Hinata: Lo lamento…

Naruto: /Suspira/ ¿Por qué me hablas ahora?

Hinata: tú siempre estás sonriéndole a todo el mundo y quiero saber por qué, eso es todo.

Naruto: supongo que lo hago para agradecerle a la vida.

Hinata: ¿Agradecerle a la vida qué?

Naruto: Vamos, estoy completo ¿Ves? Tengo mis brazos, puedo caminar… puedo hablar y ver a personas lindas como tú.

Hinata: /Sorprendida, se sonroja y baja la mirada/ - él es agradecido ¿Solo por eso? Increíble -

Naruto: /Sonríe/

Hinata: ¿Eres feliz?

Naruto: si, lo soy, generalmente. Pero hoy no.

Hinata: ¿P-Por qué?

Naruto: Tengo problemas con mi novia.

Hinata: Novia…

Naruto: Si, quisiera… suicidarme.

Hinata: /Sorprendida/ - ¿Quiere suicidarse? ¿Él? No hablará en serio, él no puede morir… son muy pocas las personas que hablan conmigo, que me sonríen, él es tan brillante, no puede morir. Naruto no… debo decirle que no lo haga – Eso es…

Naruto: /Sonríe/ Solo bromeaba.

Hinata: /Suspira de alivio/ Creí que hablabas en serio – Que susto… tengo la sensación de que debo protegerlo de asuntos así –

Neji: Hinata…

Naruto: ¡Hola! ¿Neji, verdad?

Neji: /solo lo mira/ acompáñame, Hinata.

Hinata: Discúlpame, Naruto-kun /Se va junto con Neji/

Naruto: Claro /Sonríe tiernamente/ - ¿"Naruto-kun", Eh? Cuando ella lo dijo, mi estómago se revolvió, no sé por qué, pero…se sintió divertido. Observé atentamente a Hinata, Neji parecía estar hablando en serio. Hinata oculto su cara y salió corriendo. Me preocupé y solo la seguí… corrió hasta entrar al baño de chicas. No podía entrar allí, así que decidí quedarme afuera hasta que ella saliera. La escuché llorar como un bebé… otras chicas se le acercaron, por lo que oí. Varias chicas salieron del baño, asustadas– ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

Chica X: N-No lo sé… pero tiene una navaja…

Naruto: ¿Una navaja? – sin previo aviso, mi cuerpo se movió solo. Entré al baño de mujeres y la vi llorando en el suelo… tenía la navaja en su mano… iba a cortarse - ¡Hinata! – le tomé la mano para levantarla. Ella forcejeaba al mismo tiempo que lloraba- ¡Estás loca! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

Hinata: ¡Déjame en paz!

Naruto: ¡No voy a dejarte!

Hinata: /Sorprendida/

Naruto: - soltó la navaja y me abrazó muy fuerte-

Hinata: /Llorando/

Naruto: …

Hinata: Naruto… me quiero morir…

Naruto: No digas eso… tú no debes morir.

Hinata: /Lo abraza más fuerte/ Gracias…

Naruto: Vámonos…

/Atrás de la academia/

Naruto: Toma /Entregándole un jugo de caja/

Hinata: Gracias /Lo toma/

Naruto: Ahora, dime qué pasó…

Hinata: /Baja la mirada/

Naruto: Esta bien si no me quieres decir, pero… por favor no vuelvas a intentar suicidarte.

Hinata: /Comienza a llorar/

Naruto: /se sienta a la par de ella/ No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí, de veras.

Hinata: /Cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, niega/ confiar no me traerá nada bueno, así que creo que… no deberías hablarme.

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? Es bueno tener amigos con los que puedas desahogarte, con los que puedas ser tú mismo, hablar largas horas de lo que hiciste el fin de semana… Hinata… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado reprimiendo lo que sientes, escondiéndote tras esas heridas? /Señalando sus muñecas/

Hinata: Tú… no sabes lo que se siente… que todos tus amigos, tus supuestos amigos te den la espalda… que de un día para otros, todos te ignoren, te odien… por… por una tontería.

Naruto: No, no sé lo que se siente, yo siempre he tenido padres que me apoyaron en todo, amigos con los que puedo contar y que no me dejaran atrás…

Hinata: Gracias por decírmelo, ahora sé que eres perfecto y llevas una vida perfecta.

Naruto: No me refería a eso… lo que quiero decir es que… esas personas me han enseñado a no abandonar a tus amigos aun cuando ellos me den la espalda, me enseñaron a dar lo mejor de mi… a ser una persona confiable.

Hinata: Que bonito se oye ¿No crees? Pero sé que es otra de muchas mentiras… todos son iguales.

Naruto: Puedes confiar en mi… eso es todo. No voy a obligarte a que lo hagas y mucho menos a que me hables, pero… cuando me necesites, siempre estaré contigo.

Hinata: - ¿Está bien? ¿Realmente está bien? ¿Puedo confiar… en tú sonrisa, Naruto-kun? –

Naruto: Nos vemos… /Sonríe/ Si me necesitas, solo llámame. En serio, llámame.

Hinata: /Sorprendida/

Naruto: Adiós – di media vuelta para irme, mi mente daba vueltas, jamás había tratado con alguien como ella. Espero que mis palabras puedan alcanzarte. Di un paso adelante, planeaba irme y dejarla sola un rato pero… sentí algo cálido envolver mi mano, voltee a ver y Hinata estaba… ella, estaba… -

Hinata: /Sin hacer contacto visual con él/ N-No te vayas, Naruto-kun…

Naruto: /Sorprendido/ Hinata…

Hinata: /Le suelta la mano/ perdóname… dije cosas desagradables…

Naruto: Esta bien, Hinata. No importa /Sonríe/ me quedaré aquí…

Hinata: /Se sonroja/ S-si…

Naruto: /Se sienta y le sonríe/

Hinata: /Se cubre la cara con sus manos/

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?

Hinata: N-No me mires así.

Naruto: ¿Cómo?

Hinata: /Lo mira y se sonroja/ A-Así…

Naruto: no te entiendo nada, de veras.

Hinata: Olvídalo… s-solo… no me mires.

Naruto: /Se cubre la cara con sus manos/ ¿Así? /La mira/

Hinata: /Sonríe/ Exacto… ^_^

Naruto: *Latido* Hina… /Se acomoda el cabello/ ¡Wow! /Ríe/

Hinata: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Te miras… hermosa cuando ríes.

Hinata: Naruto- kun…

Naruto: /Ríe/ Nada, olvídalo.

Hinata: /Sonrojada/

X: ¡Naruto!

Naruto: ¿Eh? ¿Sí?

X: ¡Pasa por el gimnasio! ¡El entrenador te está buscando!

Naruto: ¡Ah! ¡En seguida voy, de veras!

X: / Se va/

Naruto: ¿Me acompañas?

Hinata: S-si…

Naruto: /Ríe/

Hinata: ¿De qué te ríes?

Naruto: De nada, olvídalo.

Hinata: Hmm. – por primera vez… me gustaría saber qué es lo que estás pensando, Naruto-kun… por alguna razón, siento que tu sonrisa es solo para mí… por primera vez en mi vida… quiero proteger a alguien querido… ese eres tú… Naruto-kun –

/Gimnasio/

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Reprobé física?!

Gai: Si, Naruto… debes reponerte de eso.

Naruto: Pero, Gai-sensei… Olvidemos esas notas y solo califique el próximo semestre ¿Si?

Gai: ¡No intentes sobornarme!

Hinata: /Sentada en las graderías, lejos de Naruto/

Ino: /A unos metros de Hinata/ ¿Vamos a ir hoy? Dime que sí, amor.

Hinata: /Voltea a ver/ ¿Eh? – Esa es la novia de Naruto-kun -

Ino: /Lo besa/ ¿Iremos si es así?

X: Claro que sí, preciosa. Luego iremos a tu casa ¿Ok?

Ino: Lo que tú digas… prométeme que será divertido.

X: Lo será, como siempre…

Hinata: /Enojada/ - Esa inútil –

Naruto: ¡Hinata! ¡Ya regre - - ! /Se detiene en seco/ ¿Eh? ¿Ino? /Dijo con una voz apenas audible/

Hinata: /Preocupada/ Naruto-kun… /Se le acerca/

Naruto: /Baja la mirada/

Ino: /Besando apasionadamente a X /

Naruto: /Sale corriendo/

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun!

Ino: /Se separa rápidamente/ ¿Naruto? /Mira a su alrededor/

Hinata: /Se le acerca a Ino/ Oye, tú – Nadie va a hacerle daño a Naruto-kun –

Ino: ¿Qué quieres, suicida?

Hinata: ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Naruto-kun?

Ino: ¿"Naruto-kun"? ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos?

Hinata: ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Responde!

Ino: No tengo nada que decirle a una renegada como tú…

/Se empieza a hacer un círculo de estudiantes alrededor de las chicas/

Hinata: Tú no me conoces, así que ten mucho cuidado en cómo me hablas.

Ino: eso va para ti también, estúpida.

Hinata: No tengo porque hacerle caso a una cualquiera.

Ino: ¿Cómo?

Hinata: Justo como lo oyes, regalada.

Ino: ¡A mí no me vengas a hablar así ¿Me oyes?!

Hinata: - Naruto-kun… no tengo miedo de meterme en problemas por protegerte… nadie debe hacerle daño a alguien como tú - ¡Yo te hablo como quiero!

Ino: ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo, desubicada!

Hinata: ¡Maldita, zorra!

Ino: ¡No me grites, estúpida!

Hinata: ¡Vuelves a hacerle daño a Naruto y juro que te mato!

Ino: /Sorprendida/

Hinata: Si vas a seguir con esto mejor déjalo en paz. No eres quien para engañarlo…

Ino: …

Hinata: Estas advertida…/Se va/

Ino: ¿Quién se ha creído?

/Cerca de allí/

Sakura: ¿Viste, Sasuke? ¿Viste eso?

Sasuke: No te preocupes, estuve atento a cada palabra. Creo que se nos adelantaron en el plan.

Sakura: Si, supongo…

Sasuke: ¿Pero sabes que es lo bueno?

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?

Sasuke: Que ahora que Naruto lo sabe, nadie puede meterte la culpa de nada.

Sakura: Tienes razón, pero… debemos buscar a Naruto, debe sentirse muy mal.

Sasuke: Si, tienes razón.

/Pasillos/

Hinata: ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Dónde estás?

Neji: Hinata, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Hinata: ¿De qué hablas?

Neji: ¿Por qué lo estás buscando? ¿No te basta con lo que te hizo…?

Hinata: ¡Cállate! No quiero que lo menciones.

Neji: Entonces, no confíes en Naruto… todos te harán lo mismo.

Hinata: N-No…él no es así.

Neji: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hinata: No sé…

Neji: ¿Cómo sabes que no te engañará?

Hinata: ¡No lo sé!

Neji: ¡Entonces deja de buscarlo!

Hinata: ¡No me digas que hacer!

Neji: ¡Entonces que te rompan el corazón de nuevo! ¡No me importa!

Hinata: ¡A mí tampoco! /sale corriendo/

Neji: ¡Hinata!

Hinata: /Corriendo/ - Naruto-kun… te necesito –

*Timbre*

Hinata corrió directo a la salida, siguió corriendo sin parar. El atardecer se podía ver en todo su esplendor, las hojas de los árboles caían al suelo bruscamente por el viento. ¿A quién buscaba? Simplemente… huía ¿Pero de qué? lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, su vista se nublaba, solo quería llegar a su casa… la impotencia se apoderó de cada parte de su cuerpo, se detuvo ante el recuerdo del pasado que la perseguía, la gente la miraba con lastima, ella no sabía que hacer ¿Seguir corriendo? ¿Acabar con su sufrimiento en medio de todos? Comenzó a marearse y cayó de rodillas, lloró como una niña sin hogar… lloró con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle la gente a su alrededor… por primera vez… le haría caso a alguien… iba a desahogarse, sin importar el final…

Hinata: /Abriendo sus ojos con torpeza/ N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¡Solo quiero una respuesta!

Hinata: ¿Eh?

Ino: ¡No tengo nada que decirte!

Naruto: ¡respóndeme!

Ino: ¡Es tu culpa!

Naruto: ¡Ino ¿Qué hice mal?!

Ino: ¡Ya no importa! ¡Solo sácala de aquí!

Naruto: ¡¿Por qué?!

Ino: ¡Entonces, quédate con ella!

Naruto: ¡No! ¡Ino, espera!

Ino: ¡Déjame! /Sale de la casa/

Naruto: ¡Ino!

Hinata: - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Dónde estoy? –

En el próximo capítulo…

Naruto: Sasuke… debo preguntarte algo…

Sasuke: ¿De qué se trata?

_Es tener miedo…_

Ino: ¡¿Por qué todo me está saliendo mal?!

Sakura: Él la tiene a ella…

…_¿Lo que te hace más fuerte?..._

Sasuke: Pero tú me tienes a mí.

Sakura: /Sorprendida/

Karin: Uchiha Sasuke… tú serás para mí…

**Próximo capítulo "Complicación"**


End file.
